1. Technical Field
This invention is directed toward a portable air filter. The invention is further directed toward a portable filter unit including the air filter. The invention is also directed toward a carriage for the air filter.
2. Background Art
Portable, on-ground, air filters that take in air to be filtered through a wall of a cylindrical filter, and eject the filtered air from an open end of the cylindrical filter, or an outlet portion in the cylindrical wall of the filter, are well known. Such filters are not however well adapted for filtering air in active workplaces where there is a lot of dust and debris in the air, particularly where the dust and debris in the air is localized in the workplace. The known filters are not readily or easily portable so they can be easily located where the worst air conditions are located in the workplace and/or easily repositioned when the location of the worst air conditions change. The known filters are also not equipped with means to easily distribute the filtered air where needed. They are further not equipped to easily collect the air from specific areas in need of filtering.